


A Chance Encounter

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex Sex, Exes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: What happens when moving on is impossible and the universe and a flight delay conspire against you?





	A Chance Encounter

Which JeongMo? [This JeongMo](https://twitter.com/MistiHayesFix/status/1167746471225188353?s=20)

* * *

Her body trembled under Jeongyeon's skillful fingers. Oh, how she'd missed those tender touches! The ones that made her feel wanted, desired, claimed.

When she felt the woman's tongue flutter over her most sensitive spot externally as her long fingers hooked internally, Momo tensed just before she saw the brightest stars she could imagine. 

Her body let go, she couldn't restrain or contain herself. And for the first time in a long time, she didn't want to. 

"JEONGYEONNIE!" she cried out breathless a moment before delectable, full lips covered hers, taking in the waning cries and moans of her release. As she began to come down a few thoughts rushed through her mind.

How did the former lovers get here? How did a layover turn into lovemaking? What was happening? All questions that would be shelved until this wave of pleasure crested, which if Jeongyeon’s stamina was the same as it was seven years ago, that would be a while.

"God, Momo I missed you so much," she spoke to barely-open, heavy-lidded eyes, then kissed soft cheeks. She adjusted herself atop Momo, between her legs, belly to belly. 

She slid her glistening index, middle, and ring finger down Momo's side from breast to hip, she gripped her bottom, bringing forth a groan from both. She continued until she reached the brunette's knee then she guided her leg onto her waist. She felt it, the warmth, the wetness, the woman's heat against her own.

She rolled her hips, sighing as she felt the electricity of their connection. Jeongyeon stared lovingly at the beauty beneath her as she thrust her hips in a hypnotic manner. She placed two fingers against Momo's lips, who first licked then sucked, coating them.

When she was happy with it and sufficiently more turned on, Jeongyeon pulled her fingers from her lips. Momo released them slowly with a soft "pop" giving the very tip one last lick.

"Witch!"

"My bitch," Momo muttered, eyes slightly opening, the molten chocolate color bewitching Jeongyeon once again. It caused her to break her rhythm. 

"I wish I could deny-  ** _AHHH _ ** \- that," she slipped her fingers between them, guiding her fingers through folds to expose Momo's clit, then hers before she began the slow grinding motion again.

"It feels-  _ Oh my God! _ \- so good.  _ Anghhh. _ Please don't stop," Momo pleaded, moving her hips to meet her lover's. She used one hand to grip the woman's tight, compact ass, trying to get closer, to meld with her. 

She wanted Jeongyeon's release to be as intense as her own. She'd always been such a thoughtful partner. Momo's other hand went to her cheek, traced that perfect jawline, caressed her neck, giving it a gentle squeeze, bringing forth a moan, before finally resting at the nape of her neck. She brought herself up to take those wondrous lips.

"Mo-" her name was muffled against the younger's exploring tongue. The overload of pleasurable sensations gathered in Jeongyeon's abdomen. They tightened like a coil spring turned and compressed repeatedly. The feel of Momo's tongue, her nails embedding themselves into her skin, the warmth from the friction of their bodies against one another, it all caused a tingling sensation in her brain and took her breath away.

Momo's soft floral scent mixed with the saltiness of sweat was the most tempting smell she'd ever enjoyed. Jeongyeon forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could see Momo.  _ "What a goddess!" _

Why? What on earth possessed her to give her up? Instantly, tears were in her eyes. Another layer of tension tightened in her core.  ** _"Ahhhh!"_ ** Jeongyeon moaned as her clit made direct contact with Momo's.

Momo looked up into the eyes taking her in. She saw it. The flash of pain, sadness, regret, longing. She moved her hands to cup Jeongyeon's face. She wiped the sweat from her hot cheeks. She kissed the tears that decorated her face.

"I was angry." Their movements slowed, then stopped. "I don't know why you left me. I do know that I never stopped wanting you," Momo's gentle voice became even quieter, "I never stopped loving you either, Jeongyeonnie."

Jeongyeon grabbed Momo's right hand with her left, intertwining them. "I don't deserve you, I-" she hesitated as Momo lifted their hands to wipe away tears. "I never did."

Jeongyeon felt it in her stomach, it almost quenched the fire of her arousal, the shame, the pain of not being strong enough to fight for the woman of her dreams. For running away, leaving her to face consequences of bigotry alone.

  
  


“I want you, don’t stop,” Momo encouraged.

“I don’t deserve…”

“You don’t, but forgiveness has never been about the deserving nature of the offender. I forgave you because even after I learned to love and accept myself fully, I realized I could never love anyone else the way I love you. Now stop delaying your own pleasure, it’s not valiant, and I swear to God, I’ll climb up your body and sit on your face-”

Jeongyeon had shifted a bit to take Momo’s breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the hardening nipple. She giggled when Momo lost her ability to speak. “I mean, I won’t stop you if you want to sit on my face, that’s always an open invitation.”

“Look, could you shut up and fuck me already? You were pretty close if I’m not mistaken,” Momo firmly grabbed Jeongyeon’s backside as she began to move her hips. “Come on!”

“Mmmmm, yes ma’am,” she pecked Momo’s lips before finding the spot on her neck where she could feel the blood flowing. She sucked it gently, flesh dancing over teeth, skin surrendering to its newest markings. Momo’s legs wrapped her waist as Jeongyeon’s hips began to move again. This time with more energy, more urgency.

Sighs and groans filled the room. A symphony that can only be brought forth by the act of physical love. “Jeongyeonnie, I want you. It’s OK,” Momo managed to breathe out. “I love you.”

With that last bit of motivation, the taut spring began to rapidly uncoil within Jeongyeon’s center. She repeatedly called Momo’s name as she grabbed the younger woman’s wrists to hold her in place, her hips frozen for a brief moment before thrusting against her love. When she opened her mouth on Momo’s it was enough to send the younger over the edge for the second time.

They held one another tight as they returned to Earth, breathless. They shifted to allow Momo to rest her head on Jeongyeon’s breasts. She absentmindedly tugged at the now soft nipple. “Tired?” Momo mumbled.

“Yes,” Jeongyeon replied running her fingers through Momo’s thick hair. “It’s been a long travel day. Oh shit! Travel, we’re both going somewhere tomorrow,” tears returned to her eyes at the thought of leaving Momo behind. She never wanted to do that again, but what right did she have to ask what this encounter meant to the other woman?

Momo’s eyes watered too. “As of right now we have until tomorrow evening before either of our flights depart,” she brought her tear-stained lips up to Jeongyeon’s and touched them. They remained there lips pressed together, tears streaming for a few moments, silently deciding to rest before finishing this very necessary conversation. The elder of the two couldn’t wait to express the most important part of her heart though as their lips finally separated.

“Momo, I was a fool. I have always and will always love you. I apologize for leaving you behind,” fresh tears pooled in her eyes.

“You’re an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon. But you’re MY pabo and I love you too,” Momo’s voice cracked a bit as she settled her head back onto Jeongyeon’s chest. She yawned. “We’ll talk later, yes?” Her right hand intertwined with her sweetheart’s left again. Jeongyeon felt at home for the first time in forever.

“Yes, later,” she placed a soft kiss atop the dark tresses. She felt Momo’s steady breaths, she was almost asleep. “Saranghae, my Momo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JeongMo Day Sept 2019! I thought I'd celebrate with a little story based on the This JeongMo pairings thread on my Twitter account. I thought this would be a quick one-shot, but it looks like I'll have to give you some backstory in another post if you want it
> 
> Let me know what you think as comments and kudos are always appreciated. For more, talk to me on Twitter @MistiHayesFix or #MistiHFix.


End file.
